Siblings Meet Siblings
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: What does the mysterious letter to Akiko Chan say, will Charlie be shocked by the revelation? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Letter From A Strange Place Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild, I also don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** A Letter From A Strange Place Part 1**

** One wintery Saturday morning, Richard, the Chan family's butler went out to check the mail.**

** Rosa & Charlie Chan were the only members of the family who were awake because it was five o'clock in the morning.**

** "The mail is here, Master & Missus Chan." Richard said.**

** Richard handed the mail off to Rosa & Charlie.**

** Charlie sifted through the mail until he found a mysterious letter.**

** "What's that, Charlie?" Rosa asked now interested in the letter.**

** "It's a letter for my late wife, apparently," Charlie answered Rosa. "I'll wait for the children to wake up before I read it."**

** "Good idea, Charlie." Rosa replied.**


	2. A Letter From A Strange Place Part 2

** A Letter From A Strange Place Part 2**

** "You're right, Rosa." Charlie agreed.**

** Suddenly, Charlie heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs rather quickly.**

** "Charlie Darling," Rosa said. "I hear one of the children."**

** Flip came down the stairs to the dining room from his bedroom.**

** "What's going on, Pop?" Flip asked, he was still in his pajamas.**

** "We got a mysterious letter, Flip," Rosa said before Charlie could even speak. "now please wake James and your siblings."**

** "Okay." Flip said.**

** Flip raced downstairs first.**

** When he checked James's room off the garage, Flip just learned that James was already hard at work at the restaurant.**

** After getting the rest of his siblings up and moving, Flip raced them down the stairs to hear the letter.**

** Charlie then read the letter to Akiko out loud to his children.**

** Charlie: **_**Dear Mom**_**,**

_**When are you coming back to promised Island**_**?**

_**We all miss you so much**_**!**

_**How are you doing**_**?**

_**Dear Brother has been doing a good job taking care of us though**_**.**

_**Miss you a lot**_**!**

_**Sakuya**_**.**

** "So, Pop," Henry asked. "who is this Sakuya girl anyway?"**

** "Guessing by the way this letter was written," Charlie answered his curious 19-year-old son. "I should say that your mom had children before she & I got married."**

** "What does that mean, Pop?" Suzie asked.**

** "What it means, Suzie, is that Sakuya is one of your thirteen half siblings," Charlie explained. "and we will be heading for Promised Island tomorrow, so you had better start packing."**

** The Chan children then raced upstairs and packed their suitcases with clothing and one item that meant the most to either him or her each.**

** While Alan was working on a new plan that would transform the Chan van into a boat big enough to hold everyone as well as everything they were going to be needing, Anne was **_**trying**_** to convince her boyfriend, James Louis to go with them.**

** "James," Anne asked. "would you like to take a trip with us?"**

** "A trip," James asked. "to where, Sheila?"**

** "To a place called Promised Island." Anne answered James.**

** "Sorry to disappoint you, Sheila," James said. "but, I have to work this week."**

** Anne decided to pour her cuteness onto James, she knew that no older boy could resist her look of cuteness & innocence.**

** "Please, James," Anne asked. "do it for me?"**

** James tried to resist Anne's cuteness but found he couldn't.**

** "Okay, Sheila, I'll do it for you," James said. "I will get the new waitress, Maria Gomez to fill in for me! Just lay off with those puppy dog eyes! **_**Way**_** too cute! I **_**cannot**_** take **_**that**_** much cuteness at once!"**


	3. A Letter From A Strange Place Part 3

** A Letter From A Strange Place Part 3**

** "**_**Un**_**!" Anne exclaimed in Japanese, she & Alan were the only members of the Chan clan who learned Japanese from their biological mother.**

** Anne then raced out of the restaurant.**

** "She got me." James said, blushing.**

** Anne met Alan in his garage workshop a few hours before supper time just after he had finished the newest Chan plan.**

** "Guess what, Alan!" Anne exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Annie?" Alan asked.**

** "James is coming with us to Promised Island!" Anne answered Alan, feeling excited.**

** "So is Jasmine," Alan told Anne. "I phoned her **_**immediately**_** after I finished the van's new Chan plan."**

** "What does this new Chan plan turn the van into?" Anne asked Alan.**

** "It turns the Chan van into a sea fairing vessel." Alan told Anne.**

** "You mean a ship? Anne asked Alan.**

** "Yes." Alan answered.**

** "I swear, Alan," Anne said. "you have been hanging around Tom **_**way**_** too much!"**

** Suddenly, Anne & Alan smelled something **_**delicious**_** coming from the kitchen and went upstairs to the dining room for supper.**

** Over on Promised Island that night, Wataru Minakami was doing his homework when someone knocked on his bedroom door.**

** "Come in!" Wataru called.**

** Chikage came into Wataru's bedroom.**

** "Brother Darling," Chikage said. "it's time for dinner."**


	4. Journey To Promised Island

**Journey To Promised Island**

**Wataru raced down to the dining room with Chikage by his side.**

**The next morning, Henry awoke to discover he had a bad case of Laryngitis.**

**When they were aboard their new ship, it was time for the band to practice.**

**Since Henry needed to rest and drink plenty of warm tea with honey & lemon, Anne sang in Henry's place while Alan lent his oboe to Jasmine so he could fill in as the drummer.**

**Anne began to sing and play the electric keyboard she got for Christmas the previous year.**

**Anne: **_**I just got to knock on wood**_**;**

_**Things have never been so good**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m so glad that you are mine**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m gonna love you till the end of time**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**I must have a lucky star**_**;**

_**And**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s shining down to where you are**_**;**

_**If I search my whole life through**_**;**

_**I know I**_**'**_**d never find another you**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**How lucky can one girl be**_**;**

_**I found a guy just made for me**_**;**

_**Who would think someone so sweet**_**;**

_**Has always been just down the street**_**;**

_**You make me happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**.**

**"Oh wow, Alan," Stanley joked. "it looks like your girlfriend is a better oboist than you are!"**

**Alan didn't appreciate Stanley's joke.**

**"Very funny, Stanley." Alan said sarcastically.**

**That afternoon, they all arrived on Promised Island as Henry turned the family's new ship back into their van.**

**When they arrived at the Welcome House, Wataru showed them all to where they would be staying while they were visiting Promised Island.**

**"So, Wataru," Alan asked. "where are these Mamoru & Rinrin dudes anyway?"**

**"Mamoru should be back with the groceries any minute," Wataru said to Alan. "Rinrin should be out of her laboratory any minute."**

**At that moment, Rinrin came out of her lab to hear Alan's snide remark.**

**"This inventor dude, Rinrin, is a dudette? But girls can't be inventors!" Alan exclaimed.**

**"Hey," Rinrin said to Alan. "leave your chauvinism at the door to my lab and come help me out with Mecha Rinrin!"**

**"Yes Ma'am!" Alan said.**

**Alan & Rinrin entered Rinrin's second laboratory where Mecha Rinrin was located.**

**Before too long, Rosa & Charlie were helping Wataru out with his mountain of homework while Henry was hanging out with Marie by taking care of the sick girl, Stanley was hanging out with Haruka, Suzie was hanging out with Sakuya, Alan was already hanging out with Rinrin in her lab, Anne was hanging out with Mamoru by helping her train for her school sports festival, Nancy was hanging out with Kaho, Mimi was hanging out with Karen, Scooter had no choice but to hang out with Hinako, Jasmine was hanging out with Shirayuki, Flip was hanging out with Yotsuba, Tom was hanging out with Chikage, and James had no choice but to hang out with Aria.**

**While Henry was teaching Marie how to play a card game, she was sneezing like crazy.**


	5. Henry's Gift To Marie

** Henry's Gift To Marie**

** "Are you all right, Kiddo?" Henry asked Marie.**

** "Yes I am, I'm just worried that if I give you a hug," Marie said to Henry. "then I might just get you sick too."**

** Henry himself had to cough, he **_**still**_** had a touch of Laryngitis.**

** "Don't worry, Marie," Henry said. "I don't get sick too easily!"**

** Henry took his cards and put them back into their box, then went straight to his suitcase and pulled out a wrapped package.**

** Henry held out the neatly wrapped package off to Marie.**

** "What is that?" Marie asked Henry.**

** "Open it and find out." Henry said gently to Marie.**

** Marie slowly & carefully tore open the wrappings of Henry's present to her and her eyes lit up with excitement.**

** "Oh wow," Marie exclaimed. "a new detective novel!"**

** "Do you like it?" Henry asked Marie.**

** "I **_**love**_** it, Henry," Marie exclaimed. "thank you so much!"**

** Marie quickly forgot about getting Henry sick and just hugged him anyway.**


	6. Mystery Woman Part 1

** Mystery Woman Part 1**

** While Marie was reading her new book to Henry, Anne & Mamoru came into the Welcome House after their run around the island for a snack break.**

** Anne & Mamoru came into the living room with their peeled tangerines in hand.**

** "Tangerines are my favorite fruit!" Anne exclaimed.**

** "Mine too," Mamoru agreed. "especially when they are..."**

** "Fresh **_**not**_** canned!" Anne & Mamoru said in unison.**

** "Jinx! You owe me a smoothie!" Anne said to Mamoru.**

** "Oh man," Mamoru shouted. "I walked right into that one, I say we run into town for some smoothies!"**

** Anne & Mamoru made a mad dash outside.**

** At dinner that night, Shirayuki & Jasmine made a big salad and everyone except Flip was enjoying it.**

** Flip just groaned and picked out the carrots that were in his salad.**

** "What's the matter, Flip?" Shirayuki asked.**

** "I like my carrots to be warm & cooked," Flip answered Shirayuki honestly. "carrots that are cold & raw are rabbit food, and I am **_**not**_** a rabbit!"**

** "Oh," Shirayuki said. "I'm **_**so sorry**_**, Flip."**

** "It's okay, Shirayuki," Flip said. "you didn't know."**


	7. Mystery Woman Part 2

** Mystery Woman Part 2**

** Flip then put a whole lot of ranch dressing to his salad after picking out all the carrots.**

** "Flip! Where is your hand," Suzie scolded. "**_**that**_** is too much ranch dressing!"**

** "Looks to me like somebody **_**really likes**_** ranch dressing!" Yotsuba laughed.**

** Flip just blushed, this was embarrassing for him.**

** "So, Henry," Marie asked, lifting her orange juice glass. "will you please teach me how to play another card game while Brother Mine is busy with his homework?"**

** Henry just nodded his head.**

** "Not so fast there, Miss Marie," Jeeves said sternly. "you girls along with Master Wataru have school in the morning."**

** Marie just sighed sadly, "Oh, right." she said.**

** "That," Charlie added sternly. "and my children all need their rest so they can perform for their upcoming concert."**


	8. Mystery Woman Part 3

** Mystery Woman Part 3**

**The next morning, Henry sat up in his futon on Marie's bedroom floor and went straight to the bathroom.**

**While Henry was washing his hands in the washroom after using the toilet, (some Japanese homes and public places have bathrooms where the toilet, sink, and bathtub are devided into three separate rooms.) he looked at himself in the mirror and he began to sing.**

**Henry: **_**La**_**-**_**la-da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**Well**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve led me**_**;**

_**On a dizzy chase**_**;**

_**Going round in circles**_**;**

_**From place to place**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re going**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve**_**;**

_**Been**_**;**

_**Better watch out now**_**;**

_**Cause **__**I**_**'**_**m closing in**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t run away;**_

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Mine**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you **__**can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Mine**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**.**

**From his futon on the floor of Chikage's bedroom, Tom heard the sound of Henry's excited yelling.**

**Tom quickly raced to the washroom to see if Henry was all right.**

**"Henry, are you all right?" Tom asked out of concern.**

**"My voice is back, Tom," Henry exclaimed. "I can sing again!"**

**"That is wonderful news, Henry!" Tom exclaimed.**

**While Wataru & his sisters were at school, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom all began to practice their music for Charlie, Rosa, and Jeeves.**

**Henry began to sing now that his voice was stronger than ever.**

**Henry: **_**La**_**-**_**la-da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**Well**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve led me**_**;**

_**On a dizzy chase**_**;**

_**Going round in circles**_**;**

_**From place to place**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re going**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve**_**;**

_**Been**_**;**

_**Better watch out now**_**;**

_**Cause **__**I**_**'**_**m closing in**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t run away;**_

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Mine**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you **__**can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Mine**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**.**

**At the end of the song, Charlie, Rosa, and Jeeves were all clapping their hands loudly.**


	9. Something Kind For Henry

** Something Kind For Henry**

**"Henry! I'm so proud of you!" Rosa exclaimed.**

**"Proud of me," Henry asked. "for what, Rosa?"**

**"You don't have Laryngitis anymore, Henry!" Anne exclaimed leaving her keyboard to give Henry a playful noogie.**

**"You had better stop that or else, Anne!" Henry exclaimed.**

**James & Jasmine came into the living room from the dining room, each had a boxed lunch in their hands.**

**"What have you got in your hands?" Tom asked James & Jasmine.**

**"It would seem to me," James said to Tom. "that two of your half sisters have forgotten their lunches."**

**"Which two of the dames have left their lunches behind?" Flip asked.**

**"Yeah," Scooter repeated. "which two of the dames have left their lunches behind?"**

**"Marie & Mamoru," Jasmine answered Flip & Scooter. "so, James & I are volunteering to bring their boxed lunches to them."**

**Jasmine & James were on their way out the door when Henry & Anne stopped them.**

**"Wait, James!" Henry called.**

**"Wait, Jasmine!" Anne called.**

**James & Jasmine turned around.**

**"What is it?" they asked in unison.**

**"Let Anne & me handle this delivery." Henry said.**

**Over at Stargazers Hill West University, Marie had a big problem on her hands.**

**"Oh," Marie asked worriedly. "what am I going to do for Honorary Brother who has already been so kind to me?"**


	10. Minai's Suggestion

** Minai's Suggestion**

**Minai came right into the nurse's station.**

**"What's the matter, my princess?" Minai asked Marie.**

**"I don't know what I should do for Honorary Brother," Marie said to Minai worriedly. "who has already been so kind to me."**

**"Who the heck is Honorary Brother?" Minai asked Marie, now feeling confused.**

**"Well, he is really one my half brothers," Marie told Minai honestly. "and his name is Henry... Henry Chan."**

**"I see now," Minai said to Marie. "well, what does Henry like?"**

**"Well, other than me," Marie answered Minai. "he loves solving mysteries, playing card games, and playing music & singing."**

**"Did you say that your half brother loves playing music & singing?" Minai asked.**

**"Yes... yes I did, Minai." Marie answered truthfully.**

**"Well, Marie," Minai exclaimed. "there's your answer!"**

**Marie sat up in bed, "What do you mean?" she asked Minai now feeling confused by his words.**

**"Do you have a blank notebook on you?" Minai asked Marie.**

**"Yes I do," Marie answered Minai. "though, it's in my home classroom."**

**"Well, you can give it to him so he can write his song lyrics down in it." Minai said to Marie.**

**Marie dizzily stood up, walked over to Minai, and gave him one heck of a huge hug.**

**"Oh wow, Minai," Marie exclaimed. "you are brilliant!"**


	11. A Lunchtime Problem Part 1

** A Lunchtime Problem Part 1**

**Marie suddenly let go of Minai's neck.**

**Back at the Welcome House, the Chan clan's band began to practice again.**

**Henry: **_**I just got to knock on wood**_**;**

_**Things have never been so good**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m so glad that you are mine**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m gonna love you till the end of time**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you;**_

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**I must have a lucky star**_**;**

_**And**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s shining down to where you are**_**;**

_**If I search my whole life through**_**;**

_**I know I'd never find another you**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**How lucky can one guy be**_**;**

_**I found a girl just made for me**_**;**

_**Who would think someone so sweet**_**;**

_**Has always been just down the street**_**;**

_**You make me happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**.**

**After that song, Tom saw Anne rubbing her right eye.**

**"What is the matter, Anne?" Tom asked.**

**"My right eye is a bit itchy, Tom." Anne answered.**

**"Don't scratch it, whatever you do." Tom advised Anne.**

**Now, Stanley was getting impatient with the other members of the band.**

**"Can we please get back to practice now?" Stanley asked impatiently.**

**Henry began to sing as he pictured Marie's delighted face smiling back at him.**

**Henry: **_**Lurking in the shadows**_**;**

_**Hiding behind the wall**_**;**

_**Searching every clue**_**;**

_**Out way upon a fall**_**;**

_**Undercover man**_**;**

_**Doing all I can**_**;**

_**Trying to make you**_**;**

_**Love me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m an**_**;**

_**Undercover man**_**;**

_**Doing all I can**_**;**

_**Trying to make you**_**;**

_**Love me**_**.**

**Suzie then rang a big bell that everyone could hear.**


	12. A Lunchtime Problem Part 2

** A Lunchtime Problem Part 2**

** "Everyone! Lunch is ready," Suzie called. "I made chicken salad sandwiches, fruit salad, vegetable soup, and milk!"**

** Charlie, Rosa, James, Jasmine, and the rest of the Chan family members raced into the dining room where Anne then began freaking out.**

** "Lunch! Oh wham, bam," Anne shouted. "Henry & I are in a jam!"**

** Suzie had just finished dishing Scooter's vegetable soup and now, she was pouring a glass of milk for him.**

** "What's wrong, Anne?" Suzie asked.**

** "Anne & I **_**both**_** forgot **_**all about**_** taking Marie & Mamoru their lunches!" Henry answered Suzie in a panic.**

** "Do you know where they go to school?" Suzie asked Henry & Anne.**

** "Chikage told me that she along with Wataru and the rest of her sisters attends the **_**only**_** school on Promised Island, Stargazers Hill West University." Tom told Anne & Henry.**

** "Listen, Tom," Henry said. "neither Anne nor I know where the school is."**

** Jeeves handed a piece of paper to Anne.**

** "Here, this is a map to **_**all**_** of the places on Promised Island," Jeeves said. "you will be able to find your way to the school easily."**

** Anne took the map from Jeeves.**

** "Thank you, Jeeves." Anne said.**

** Anne & Henry quickly raced right out the Welcome House door to go over to Stargazers Hill West University.**


	13. A Lunchtime Problem Part 3

** A Lunchtime Problem Part 3**

**Since it was sunny outside, the students who attended Stargazers Hill West University were allowed to eat their lunches outside.**

**Anne & Henry quickly found their half siblings sitting on a picnic blanket except for Marie that is.**

**"Here's your lunch, Mamoru." Anne said handing the cute little box of food off to her athletic half sister.**

**Mamoru took her lunchbox from Anne.**

**"Thank you, Anne!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

**"You're welcome, Mamoru." Anne said.**

**Mamoru took a bite of one of her dragon rolls as Henry cleared his throat.**

**"Wataru?" Henry asked.**

**"Yes, Henry," Wataru answered. "what is it?"**

**"Where is Marie by any chance?" Henry asked Wataru.**

**"She wasn't feeling well in class, so she's in the nurse's office." Wataru answered Henry.**

**Over in the nurse's office, Marie was reading her new detective novel when Henry entered with her bento box in hand.**

**"**_**Meiyo Aniue**_**!" Marie exclaimed, handing Henry his new song lyric journal.**

**Henry handed Marie her bento box and she began to eat as he sang a song to her.**

**Henry: **_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**Well**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve led me**_**;**

_**On a dizzy chase**_**;**

_**Going round in circles**_**;**

_**From place to place**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re going**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve**_**;**

_**Been**_**;**

_**Better watch out now**_**;**

_**Cause I**_**'**_**m closing in**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

_**Wonderful sister**_**;**

_**You**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_**Wonderful sister**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Well**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-da-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-da;**

_**Wonderful sister**_**;**

_**You**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t run away;**_

_**Wonderful sister**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Well**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**.**

**"Oh, Honorary Brother," Marie exclaimed. "I love that song!"**

**"I knew you would!" Henry said to Marie.**

**That evening just before supper, Haruka was teaching Stanley how to dance when Stanley accidentally walked into a table and knocked a vase off of it.**

**"Yikes," Stanley exclaimed. "catch it!"**

**Haruka caught the vase and put it back on the table.**

**"You should really be more careful, Stanley." Haruka said.**

**Stanley hung his head low in shame, "I know." he sighed sadly.**


	14. Alan Learns Rinrin's Secret

** Alan Learns Rinrin's Secret**

** Over in Rinrin's second laboratory, Alan & Rinrin were attempting to fix up Mecha Rinrin just before supper time.**

** "So?" Alan asked Rinrin.**

** Rinrin turned to her left to face Alan, "So, what?" she asked him.**

** "Why are you creating this... what do you call her?" Alan asked Rinrin curiously.**

** "Mecha Rinrin." Rinrin answered Alan.**

** "Right, Mecha Rinrin, anyway, Rinrin," Alan asked curiously. "just why are you creating her?"**

** "It's for Bro," Rinrin answered Alan. "I am creating Mecha Rinrin to carry on in my place."**

** "I don't understand that, Rinrin," Alan said now feeling confused. "just what are you saying?"**

** Rinrin set down the Phillipshead screwdriver she was using.**

** "You see, Alan," Rinrin confessed. "it is my dream to study robotics & engineering in the United States of America someday."**

** Now, Alan could **_**hardly**_** believe what he was hearing.**


	15. Do Your Best Nancy

** Do Your Best Nancy**

** "What a coincidence," Alan said to Rinrin. "my family & I **_**live**_** in the United States of America, maybe we will run into each other again someday."**

** Over in the bedroom that Kaho & Nancy were sharing, Nancy was doing Kaho's hair.**

** As Nancy grabbed a ponytail holder for Kaho's new hairdo, she had a **_**burning**_** question on her mind.**

** "Hey, Kaho," Nancy asked. "pardon my nosiness, but why did you join your school's cheerleading squad?"**

** "Well, since I'm really klutzy," Kaho admitted to Nancy. "the only thing I'm really good at is cheering others up, and I always want Brother to always do his best."**

** Now, Nancy understood what Kaho meant.**

** "I'm really clumsy too, Kaho," Nancy revealed. "maybe there's a thing or two that you & I can learn from each other!"**

** "Do your best, Nancy." Kaho said.**

** "And, you do your best too, Kaho." Nancy said putting Kaho's hair up in a sporty ponytail as Sakuya & Suzie entered the opened doorway.**

** "Dinner is ready!" Suzie said to Nancy & Kaho.**

** "Alright," Nancy cheered. "I'm **_**starving**_**!"**

** "And, Kaho," Sakuya said. "you look pretty & sporty with a ponytail in your hair."**

** "Thanks." Kaho said.**

** Over in the bedroom that Yotsuba & Flip were sharing, Yotsuba & Flip were talking about cases when she noticed that her magnifying glass & digital camera were missing.**

** "Oh no," Yotsuba exclaimed. "my magnifying glass & digital camera are missing!"**

** Flip's stomach started to growl.**

** "Don't worry, Yotsuba," Flip said. "I promise you that I'll help you bust this two bit hood after we eat supper!"**


	16. To Crack A Case Part 1

** To Crack A Case Part 1**

**When Yotsuba & Flip went downstairs to the dining room, they saw a lot of unhappy faces at the table.**

**"What's the matter, everyone?" Yotsuba asked.**

**"The watch that Pop gave me for my thirteenth birthday is gone! I can't find it anywhere." Henry reported to Flip & Yotsuba.**

**"You had Pop's antique watch ever since you were my age, Henry?" Flip asked feeling amazed.**

**"Yes, I've had that watch since 1973, the year that Scooter was born," Henry said. "it simply **_**cannot**_** be gone!"**

**"As well as the cleaning cloth for my eyeglasses." Tom then reported to Flip & Yotsuba.**

**All through supper, everyone reported missing belongings or food items.**

**After supper, Flip was true to his promise and began to help Yotsuba with cracking this **_**very**_** tough case.**


	17. To Crack A Case Part 2

** To Crack A Case Part 2**

** Yotsuba & Flip raced off to Chikage's room and knocked on the door.**

** Chikage opened the door, "Yes? May I help you?" she asked Flip & Yotsuba.**

** "We have a caper to pull, Chikage." Flip answered.**

** "May we please come in to look for any clues?" Yotsuba asked.**

** "Yes you may." Chikage said to both Yotsuba & Flip.**

** While searching for Chikage's cross pendant and Tom's eyeglass cleaning cloth, Flip & Yotsuba found a footprint, **_**way**_** too small to belong to a human.**

** In Sakuya's bedroom, Flip & Yotsuba found a tuft of hair that neither belonged to Michael, Marie's Golden Retriever, nor Chu Chu.**

** Yotsuba & Flip then found an acorn and some peanut shells in Aria's room on her windowsill.**

** James was busy playing House with Aria, he had the role of the dad in the game as Aria handed one of her baby dolls off to him.**

** "Our baby is sick." Aria said to James.**

** "Aha!" Yotsuba exclaimed.**

** "Just a second, Aria," James said, then he turned to Yotsuba & Flip. "what's going on, Mates?"**


	18. To Crack A Case Part 3

** To Crack A Case Part 3**

** "Yotsuba & I know who the two bit hood is, James!" Flip answered.**

** "Oh really," James asked Yotsuba & Flip. "who is it?"**

** "Follow us outside," Yotsuba said to James & Aria. "and bring everyone else out too."**

** "Right!" James said.**

** James & Aria quickly followed Flip & Yotsuba, being followed by everyone else.**

** "Look," Aria said. "twitch twitch!"**

** "It is actually called a squirrel, Aria." Wataru corrected.**

** "Salamander," Chikage said. "we meet again."**

** Salamander climbed out of his home in the hole of the mighty oak tree in the backyard of the Welcome House.**

** Everyone quickly recovered his or her missing belongings from the squirrel's home.**

** "Yotsuba?" Flip asked.**

** "Yes, Flip," Yotsuba answered. "what is it?"**

** "We make a great team," Flip asked Yotsuba. "don't we?"**

** "Agreed," Yotsuba answered Flip. "that we do."**


	19. Winter Play Day

** Winter Play Day**

** The next day was a day off for Wataru and all the other students who attended Stargazers Hill West University, Wataru went downstairs to find the rest of his family members sitting at the table eating the breakfast that Henry made and discussing the plans for spending their day off with the Chan clan.**

** The Minakami sisters were all talking all at once about what they wanted to do with the members of their newly discovered family.**

** They **_**finally**_** decided to go to Promised Park, the amusement park that was built on Promised Island.**

** Everyone enjoyed their winter play day at Promised Park.**

** Tonight was James's turn to cook dinner, so Anne was teaching him how to make her famous chilli con carne.**

** "Is this enough cheese, Sheila?" James asked Anne.**


	20. A Warm Supper On A Cold Night

** A Warm Supper On A Cold Night**

** Anne looked at the amount of shredded cheddar cheese in the pot of chilli.**

** "That is **_**exactly**_** the right amount of shredded cheddar cheese, James." Anne said.**

** Anne put on Skirayuki's oven mitts so she could check on the cornbread. **

** James took a whiff of the air.**

** "That smells **_**great**_**, Sheila!" James exclaimed.**

** "Thanks, James, though I still need to bake it a little longer." Anne said.**

** "Why is that, Anne?" James asked.**

** "To put it simply, James," Anne answered matter-of-factly. "it's **_**still**_** doughy in the middle!"**

** "You know, you are not as hot in the kitchen as you are solving cases." James said to Anne. **

** "Hmmm," Anne said to James. "need I remind you that I learned how to cook from Henry & Suzie who had learned from my mother, and **_**Oba**_**-**_**chan**_** was right when she said I would be better than they are at cooking & baking someday!"**

** "Super sorry, Anne." James said gently.**

** Anne took her now **_**perfect**_** homemade cornbread out of the oven.**

** "You should be!" Anne scolded James harshly, playfully punching him in his left shoulder.**

** At supper in the dining room, everyone but Aria was enjoying the cornbread & chilli con carne that James & Aria had made.**

** "Oh." Aria said.**

** Haruka set her spoon down on her napkin after her third bite of the chilli con carne, "Aria, are you all right?" she asked.**

** "Aria is nervous." Aria told Haruka honestly.**

** "Just try one bite of Anne's chilli con carne to see if you like it." Haruka said to Aria.**

** Aria picked up her spoon and took a bite of her chilli con carne, then took a big bite of her cornbread, ans a big wide smile spread across her face.**

** "This is yummy!" Aria exclaimed.**


	21. Two Minds One Destiny Part 1

** Two Minds One Destiny Part 1**

** A few nights later, Hinako & Scooter were drawing pictures in Hinako's bedroom lying on Scooter's futon.**

** Tom & Chikage passed on by the door to Hinako & Scooter's bedroom which was opened a crack.**

** "Where are you going, Tommy?" Hinako asked curiously.**

** Tom stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, and looked Hinako in the eye.**

** "Chikage & I are going out for a nature hike, Hina." Tom answered.**

** "Okay," Scooter said to Tom & Chikage. "have fun."**

** Chikage just chuckled, "We will, thanks, Scooter." she said.**

** Chikage & Tom ran up to their bedroom to engage in activities of **_**both**_** the supernatural kind and the mysterious kind.**

** Hinako turned to Scooter, "What do you think **_**that**_** was all about?" **

** Scooter shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." he answered.**


	22. Two Minds One Destiny Part 2

** Two Minds One Destiny Part 2**

**Later on that evening, it was time for the Chan children's band to practice.**

**Henry was impatiently pacing around the living room floor of the Welcome House while waiting for Tom so they could start rehearsing.**

**"Where is Tom anyway," Henry said impatiently. "he is late!"**

**Stanley looked over at Henry, the 18-year-old had his guitar in his hands.**

**"I'm itching to practice too, Henry," Stanley said kindly. "but we must be patient, or at least get a stand in trombonist."**

**"A stand in trombonist," Henry thought out loud. "Stanley! You are brilliant!"**

**"I am?" Stanley asked.**

**"Anne," Henry asked. "do you know where Jasmine is?"**

**Suddenly, Jasmine appeared in the doorway to the living room from helping Shirayuki with washing the dinner dishes.**

**"I'm right here, Henry!" Jasmine said.**

**"Would you take Tom's place temporarily as trombonist?" Henry asked Jasmine seriously.**

**Jasmine took Tom's trombone in her hands, "I would be honored, Henry." Jasmine said.**

**As the rehearsal began, Henry began singing.**

**Henry: **_**You were such a mystery to me**_**;**

_**You played the game of kiss and run away**_**;**

_**Pretending I was just another guy**_**;**

_**But Honey**_**, **_**kisses don't lie**_**;**

_**Oh baby quit your stalling**_**;**

_**Cause girl I know you're falling**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s**_**;**

_**Something**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to say**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what you**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**You had me guessing for a while**_**;**

_**You toyed with me just like a cat does a mouse**_**;**

_**Didn**_**'**_**t believe that you loved me**_**;**

_**But then I found your diary**_**;**

_**I read how much you loved me**_**;**

_**How much you**_**'**_**re thinking of me**_**;**

_**So girl you might as well give up**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what**__**you**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**Hey**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**.**


	23. Two Minds One Destiny Part 3

** Two Minds One Destiny Part 3**

** "Henry?" Anne asked, her throat feeling scratchy.**

** "Yes," Henry answered Anne. "what is it?"**

** "Could we **_**please**_** take a break," Anne complained. "I'm **_**really**_** thirsty!"**

** "No, Anne," Henry snapped angrily. "we are **_**not**_** taking **_**any**_** breaks!"**

** Back with Chikage & Tom, they had just escaped another demon in the dream world before making it out of the dream world in one piece.**

** When Chikage & Tom made it back to the living room in the real world on Promised Island, Tom could see that Henry was not very pleased with him.**

** "Uh-oh, Chikage, I think I'm in some **_**serious**_** jeopardy!" Tom exclaimed.**

** "What would make you say that, Tom?" Chikage asked curiously.**


	24. News Of A School Dance

** News Of A School Dance**

** "Tom," Henry said feeling displeased. "you are **_**super**_** late for practice."**

** "I'm sorry, Henry." Tom said, sighing sadly.**

** Henry just laughed, "You are forgiven, just don't let this happen again." he said to Tom kindly.**

** A few days later, Wataru and his twelve sisters came home from school to find Henry cooking supper.**

** Henry turned around to see Wataru's excited expression.**

** "What's going on, Wataru?" Henry asked.**

** "There is to be a formal dance at Stargazers Hill West University," Wataru answered Henry excitedly. "and I would like your band to perform your songs for us to dance to!"**

** Henry finished cooking and serving up plates for that evening's supper.**

** "We will be there!" Henry exclaimed.**

** "Yes," Wataru exclaimed. "alright!"**


	25. The University Dance

** The University Dance**

**A few evenings later, it was time for the dance at Stargazers Hill West University.**

**Anne saw a boy with long blue hair kissing Mamoru.**

**Mamoru and the boy came over to Anne & James.**

**"Anne, since I got to meet your boyfriend," Mamoru said. "I would like you to meet Akio, my boyfriend."**

**"Nice to meet you, Miss Chan." Akio said.**

**"Nice to meet you too, Akio." Anne said.**

**Suddenly, the dance began as the Chan clan's band began playing and Henry began to sing.**

**Henry: **_**I just got to knock on wood**_**;**

_**Things have never been so good**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m so glad that you are mine**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m gonna love you till the end of time**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**I must have a lucky star**_**;**

_**And**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s shining down to where you are**_**;**

_**If I search my whole life through**_**;**

_**I know I**_**'**_**d never find another you**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**How lucky can one guy be**_**;**

_**I found a girl just made for me**_**;**

_**Who would think someone so sweet**_**;**

_**Has always been just down the street**_**;**

_**You make me happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

**Happy;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**.**

**Marie was dancing with Minai but then, they decided to break for some snacks at the buffet table.**

**"That song was awesome, but not as awesome as seeing you dancing!" Minai said to Marie.**

**Marie blushed slightly, "Oh, Minai." she giggled.**

**The band began playing their next song and Henry sang again.**

**Henry: **_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

**La-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**Well**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve led me**_**;**

_**On a dizzy chase**_**;**

_**Going round in circles**_**;**

_**From place to place**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re going**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve**_**;**

_**Been**_**;**

_**Better watch out now**_**;**

_**Cause I**_**'**_**m closing in**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Mine**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Mine**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**.**

**After their second song, Stanley saw Haruka over by the buffet table getting some punch and he decided to join her.**

**"Shouldn't you be onstage still, Stanley?" Haruka laughed.**

**"I just needed a break." Stanley told Haruka honestly.**

**A little while later, the band was performing again.**

**Henry: **_**Lurking in the shadows**_**;**

_**Hiding behind the wall**_**;**

_**Searching every clue**_**;**

_**Out way upon a fall**_**;**

_**Undercover man**_**;**

_**Doing all I can**_**;**

_**Trying to make you**_**;**

_**Love me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m an**_**;**

_**Undercover man**_**;**

_**Doing all I can**_**;**

_**Trying to make you**_**;**

_**Love me**_**.**

**"You're doing wonderfully, Honorary Brother," Marie called out to Henry. "sing another song! I can dance all night!"**

**Henry heard Marie's request and prepared to sing again as the band played.**

**Henry: **_**You were such a mystery to me**_**;**

_**You played the game of kiss and run away**_**;**

_**Pretending I was just another guy**_**;**

_**But Honey**_**;**

_**Kisses**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t lie**_**;**

_**Oh baby quit your stalling**_**;**

_**Cause girl I know you**_**'**_**re falling**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s**_**;**

_**Something**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to say**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you;**_

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what you're all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**You had me guessing for a while**_**;**

_**You toyed with me just like a cat does a mouse**_**;**

_**Didn**_**'**_**t believe that you loved me**_**;**

_**But then I found your diary**_**;**

_**I read how much you loved me**_**;**

_**How much you**_**'**_**re thinking of me**_**;**

_**So girl you might as well give up**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what you**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**Hey**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**.**

**After their live performance, the Chan clan members that were in the band decided to enjoy themselves at the dance.**

**Marie even decided to introduce Henry to Minai, it was such a **_**wonderful**_** school dance.**


	26. To Return To Sacramento

**To Return To Sacramento**

**It was the next morning as the members of the Chan family were getting their suitcases loaded into the Chan van.**

**The twelve sisters were sobbing their eyes out because each of them had formed a new friendship and they did not wish to lose that bond.**

**Rinrin gave Alan a special cellphone, Aria gave James her special ribbon that was given to her by Wataru.**

**Haruka gave Stanley one of her arrows.**

**Each sister gave the respected Chan family member something to remember them by.**

**Until at last, it was Marie's turn to present Henry with a gift.**

**"Here, Honorary Brother," Marie sobbed bitterly. "this pink seashell is for you."**

**Henry took the seashell from Marie's hand.**

**"Thank you, Marie," Henry said. "I will treasure this seashell for eternity!"**

**"Will you please sing to me?" Marie asked Henry.**

**Henry cleared his throat and began to sing.**

**Henry: **_**La-la-da-da-da-da;**_

_**La-la-da-da-da-da;**_

_**La-da;**_

_**Well;**_

_**You've led me;**_

_**On a dizzy chase;**_

_**Going round in circles;**_

_**From place to place;**_

_**I know where;**_

_**You're going;**_

_**I know where;**_

_**You've;**_

_**Been;**_

_**Better watch out now;**_

_**Cause I'm closing in;**_

_**Oh;**_

_**Wonderful sister;**_

_**You;**_

_**Can't run away;**_

_**Wonderful sister;**_

_**You'll be;**_

_**Well;**_

_**Someday;**_

_**I'm on your trail;**_

_**Bet you can't;**_

_**Hide from me;**_

_**Cause when I;**_

_**Catch you;**_

_**I will;**_

_**Set you free;**_

_**La-la-da-da-da-da;**_

_**La-la-da-da-da-da;**_

_**La-da;**_

_**La-la-da-da-da-da;**_

_**La-la-da-da-da-da;**_

_**La-da;**_

_**Wonderful sister;**_

_**You;**_

_**Can't run away;**_

_**Wonderful sister;**_

_**You'll be;**_

_**Well;**_

_**Someday;**_

_**I'm on your trail;**_

_**Bet you can't;**_

_**Hide from me;**_

_**Cause when I;**_

_**Catch you;**_

_**I will;**_

_**Set you free.**_

**After the song ended, Charlie honked the Chan van's horn.**

**It wasn't too much longer that the members of the Chan family as well as Jasmine & James were bound for their homes in Sacramento California.**


End file.
